Treinta y dos horas
by Natharell
Summary: Hay cosas más importantes que dormir.


**Notas:**Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello y a hacer pequeños experimentos como este cuyo objetivo de estudio me guardo para mí, si no es mucho pedir. Con todos mis respetos a la persona que trabajó en la traducción al castellano, he dejado algún término en inglés porque me parece bastante mejor que el equivalente que le tocó en mi lengua materna.

Terminé este fic el 18 de Noviembre del 2003. Salió en diez minutos, lo juro. Se me ocurrió mientras conducía de camino a casa después de una jornada laboral terriblemente dura. XD No es largo, pero me resulta muy tierno. Ante la pregunta, adoro a todos los personajes mencionados en este fic, por muy corta participación que tengan en el mismo.

* * *

**Treinta y dos horas**  
por Natharell

> Cuando uno trabajaba con Alastor Moody tenía que personarse dos horas antes en el sitio en cuestión, sólo porque nadie esperaba que alguien se presentase dos horas antes y, de haber enemigos, estarían desprevenidos. Con Moody uno no podía moverse en moto voladora porque, en primer lugar, llamaba mucho la atención y, en segundo, todo el mundo sabía _quién_ venía encima de la moto. Con Moody uno tampoco podía viajar en escoba, porque corría el riesgo de ser visto al aterrizar (sólo se lo permitía a James, y eso porque éste tenía una capa invisible). Y lo de aparecerse se hacía con cuidado y únicamente al inicio de la misión, para reunirse con el grupo. Después de eso, el resto de la jornada se trabajaba al viejo método: usando las piernas. ¿Que había persecuciones, que tenías que recorrerte medio Londres o Manchester entero? No importaba. Las piernas estaban para algo. 
> 
> A veces, odiaba a Alastor Moody por ser tan paranoico. No pensaba reconocer que había dicho muchas veces que Moody era uno de los mejores aurores de la historia del cuerpo. Podía ser todo lo buen auror que quisiese. Sirius Black, simplemente, a veces odiaba a Alastor Moody por ser tan paranoico.
> 
> Eran las doce de la mañana y llevaba treinta y dos horas sin dormir. Su apartamento, una buhardilla escondida en medio del Londres muggle, jamás le pareció tan acogedor. Tiró la cazadora de viejo cuero negro en el primer sitio que encontró, que resultó ser el suelo, y se quitó las botas a base de zapatazos. Sus pies le llevaron solos hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer. O más bien hundir.
> 
> Treinta y dos horas para una misión que podía haber sido de dos. El soplo de Mundungus Fletcher no había sido todo lo preciso que él mismo habría querido. No era lo habitual; Dung se enteraba de muchas cosas y todas tenían fundamento, pero esta vez, simplemente, la historia no estaba donde él había dicho que estaba. No se había encontrado lejos, claro, pero cuando uno trabajaba con Alastor Moody, no se dejaba nada al azar. Si había doscientos almacenes cerca del Támesis, se tenían que revisar _todos_. Y así se hizo.
> 
> Al final, después de veintiocho horas de precauciones, inspecciones, preguntas, contactos, una persecución y un par de entretenidos duelos a muerte, la misión había acabado con tres mortifagos más pendientes de juicio y un par de aurores heridos. Las otras cuatro horas las había pasado en el cuartel general de los Aurores, escribiendo informes. Alastor Moody decía que si quería ser un auror algún día, un buen auror, debía saber tanto patrullar como escribir. Dejar constancia de lo que se hace y cómo se hace era muy importante. Dejar constancia con pelos y señales. Y era literal.
> 
> Sirius Black no era un auror, pero quería serlo. Desde siempre. O, si no desde siempre, sí desde hacía mucho. James Potter y él soñaban con ser aurores. De haber nacido en otra época ya habría terminado su carrera y formaría parte del cuerpo, pero le había tocado vivir un periodo difícil donde no había tiempo para la preparación a conciencia. Se necesitaban soldados de forma urgente que aprendiesen sobre la marcha. Él siempre había sido bueno en eso.
> 
> Tan bueno en eso como malo en otras cosas, como estar treinta y dos horas sin dormir. En su época de estudiante había trasnochado más veces de las que cualquiera podía recordar, y todas ellas, sin excepción, habían sido movidas. Pero sólo habían sido noches, él había sido muy joven, había estado entretenido, en la mejor compañía que uno podía desear... y no inspeccionando almacenes durante más de un día para luego pelearse media hora.
> 
> ¿Sirius Black se estaba haciendo viejo?
> 
> - Ni hablar.
> 
> Pero, tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, notó que la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él. Bien pudiera ser que había cerrado los ojos, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Notaba una agradable pesadez, una oscuridad cálida, acogedora, que le llamaba por su nombre, tentadora.
> 
> Sirius.
> 
> Sirius.
> 
> _Padfoot._
> 
> - ¡Sirius Black!
> 
> Se sentó de golpe en la cama. Esa no había sido la voz de la oscuridad, ¡esa había sido la voz de James! Medio a tientas, casi completamente dormido, se giró hacia su mesilla de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Manoseó todo con torpeza hasta cerrar la mano alrededor del objeto que le interesaba, un pequeño espejo.
> 
> - Potter llamando a Black, conteste... ¡Eh, Sirius!
> 
> - ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! -preguntó Sirius inmediatamente, intentando enfocar la vista para poder ver a su amigo que, en ese momento, no era más que una mancha borrosa delante de sus ojos.
> 
> - ¡No te lo vas a creer! -exclamó James, al otro lado del espejo. Por alguna razón, su voz sonaba excitada y no preocupada, y eso logró tranquilizar a Sirius.
> 
> - ¿Qué pasa, _Prongs_? -preguntó otra vez.
> 
> Ya podía ver los rasgos de su mejor amigo. El pelo revuelto, imposible de domar, la cara delgada, las gafas, los ojos cálidos. Y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Algo inmenso había pasado. Algo increíble.
> 
> - ¡No te lo vas a creer!
> 
> - ¡No si no me lo dices!
> 
> - ¡Harry ha dicho "papa"! ¡Me ha mirado y me ha dicho "papa", _Padfoot_!
> 
> Y Sirius Black pensó que, quien había estado sin dormir treinta y dos horas, bien podía estar cuarenta y ocho.
> 
> O las que hicieran falta.

**Fin.**


End file.
